Luminous Shadow Oneshots
by MasterX1375
Summary: Luminous Shadow is a Pegasus with a love for flying, Cavalier is a half dragon half pony hybrid, Heart's Song is a loving mare with a love for music, and Wildfire is a "bad colt" with a soft side. A series of Oneshots revolving my around my OC's adventures in their hometown of Maresville. (Town name is made up. Not sure if it actually exists in Equestria.) R&R!
1. Dream

**Oneshot #1: Dream**

A dark blue mare flew through the skies of Maresville. The mare left a blue streak behind her as she flew. Wind flowed through her black, dark blue streaked mane while she zipped through the clouds at lightning-fast speeds. Her large, feathery wings flapped rapidly as she gained more and more speed. She flew upward, farther and farther into the air, increasing her speed even more before diving down towards the earth. She landed on the ground on her hooves with a loud _thud, _leaving a large indent in the earth. She panted and looked around her, taking in the amount of damage she caused to the soil beneath her. The amount of speed she was going at caused the indent in the ground to be a few inches deep.

The dark blue mare grinned and shouted, "Aww yeah! That has to be a new record!" as she flattened out her wings.

She heard a colt's voice from behind her. "It was."

She turned around and saw a forest green colt with a dark blue mane behind her. He had icy blue eyes and a blue pixelated sword as a cutie mark. He wore square framed black glasses. He was a Pegasus like her, except there was an obvious distinction between him and other Pegasus. His wings were not normal feathery wings; instead he had a dragon's wings. He also had small horns sticking up from his shaggy mane. He was half-dragon half pony; his mother was a pony while his father was a dragon. He wasn't like other ponies, he had fangs instead of teeth and had the ability to breathe fire, but no one really judged him. He was a rare and unique individual, and many ponies loved him for his uniqueness.

The mare smiled at the dragon-pony hybrid and asked, "How fast was I going Cavalier?"

Cavalier smiled back and replied, "You nearly broke the sound barrier."

The dark blue pony's eyes widened in surprise and she grinned from ear to ear. "Awesome! That's definitely enough speed for me to be able to join the Wonderbolts." She said as she stood on her hind legs and waved her front legs around.

The Wonderbolts were a squad of Pegasus ponies who perform aerial acrobatics and demonstrations. The mare always dreamed of joining the group of flyers, and practiced her flying everyday so she could try and get in.

Cavalier smiled at the mare and said. "You are definitely qualified Luminous Shadow, now you just need to find the right moment to show them your skills."

"I will not stop trying until I get there. It's been my dream to join the Wonderbolts since I was a filly." She told Cavalier. "You already knew that though."

Cavalier grinned and walked over to Luminous Shadow. "Yup, and I will continue to help you until you reach your goal."

Luminous Shadow smiled and murmured softly, "Thank you for helping me."

"Anything for my Marefriend." He replied as he wrapped a hoof around her neck and pulled her in for a hug.

Luminous Shadow nuzzled her head into his neck fur and murmured, "Race you to Sugar Cookie's bakery."

Cavalier grinned and pulled away from her. "You're on." He replied readying his dragon wings.

The two ponies took off at incredible speed, leaving behind them streaks of blue and green.

**That was the first Oneshot! If you enjoyed please leave a review. It gives me motivation to continue!**


	2. Little Brother

**Oneshot #2: Little Brother**

There was almost nothing in this world that Luminous Shadow loved more than flying. Flying was a huge part of Luminous Shadow's life; almost any pony could tell just by the way she flew. There was always one exception, one thing was way more important to the Pegasus than her love for flying, and that was her younger brother Blue Bolt.

Blue Bolt was a ten year old filly who, like her sister, also had a passion for flying. He was pretty much an exact replica of his sister, a dark blue flank with a black and blue streaked mane and tail. The only differences between their looks were their eye color. Blue Bolt's eyes were a sky blue color, while Luminous Shadow's were a sapphire blue. He also had a blue lightning bolt on his flank that showed he could fly at lightning fast speeds.

Luminous Shadow always took time out of her day so she could show her brother some flying techniques and tricks. Whenever she showed him it would only take him a few times to perfect them, making Luminous Shadow believe he was a flying prodigy. Although he was an amazing flyer, he didn't share Luminous Shadow's dream with her. He didn't want to become a Wonderbolt like she did. He was fine with being a normal Pegasus. Even after Luminous Shadow's constant persuading, he still said no.

After a while however, Luminous Shadow accepted the fact that her brother didn't want to be a Wonderbolt. She realized it was her brother's life not hers. She couldn't control the filly's life. She still continued to teach him everything she knew about flying and enjoyed being his teacher. She loved him and supported every decision he made.

"Hey Shadow, can I ask you something?" Blue Bolt asked her one day while she was eating her breakfast at her purple kitchen table. He was popping his head in through the archway that separated the dining room from the living room and he had a somewhat nervous expression plastered on his face.

"You can ask me anything Bolt." Luminous Shadow replied putting down her piece of toast she was about to eat. "What's up?"

He walked over to Luminous Shadow and fiddled with his front hooves nervously, his eyes darting from side to side. "I want to talk to you about what I wanna be when I grow up."

Luminous Shadow smiled and said. "Alright kid. What do you want to be?"

"I wanna create the snowflakes for winter." Blue Bolt replied.

Luminous Shadow eyes widened and she was about to reply, but was cut off by her rambling brother.

"I know you wanted me to try and be a Wonderbolt like you are and that you think me becoming a Snowflake Maker is a waste of my flying skills but—" Luminous Shadow cut him off by placing her left hoof on his mouth.

"I have no problem with you becoming a Snowflake Maker." Luminous Shadow told him.

Blue Bolt gave her a surprised look. "You don't?" he replied.

Luminous Shadow got up from her chair and pulled her brother into a hug. "Of course not. I support every decision you make Little Bro."

"Really?" Blue Bolt asked.

"Sure I wanted you to follow in my hoofsteps and try to be a Wonderbolt." Luminous Shadow admitted as she let go of him. "But it's your life not mine. You choose what you want to become, not me."

Blue Bolt's surprised look turned into one of happiness. "Thank you so much Big Sis. I love you." He said as he hugged her.

Luminous Shadow smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too Little Bro."

**That was Oneshot 2! Please review if you enjoyed. Leave suggestions for a word for a Oneshot to revolve around.**


	3. Best Friends

**Oneshot #3: Best Friends**

Luminous Shadow had quite a few friends throughout Maresville. She was good friends with Sugar Cookie, a light brown earth mare who ran the Sugar Cookie Bakery. The two met when they were around nineteen years old, and Luminous Shadow wandered into the bakery for a few baked goods to eat. Sugar Cookie was just starting the business and Luminous Shadow loved her baked goods. Luminous Shadow helped promote the bakery and it soon became one of the most popular bakeries in Equestria.

There was also Healing Moon. He was an orange Pegasus with a light blue mane and tail. He had sea-green eyes and a full moon as a cutie mark. Luminous Shadow met him in a flight school she went to after she graduated from her schooling in Maresville. Healing Moon was an attractive pony, many mares in flight school fell for him, but he never fell for any of them. After Healing Moon and Luminous Shadow got close, Healing Moon started to fall for her. Luminous Shadow was flattered, but told him that they should just be friends. Healing Moon agreed with her and they were still good friends.

There were various other ponies that Luminous Shadow became friends with, but there were three ponies in her life that she considered her best friends. The three friends she would do anything for, the three friends she would even die for if it ever came down to that. Those three ponies were Cavalier, Wildfire, and Heart's Song.

Luminous Shadow met Cavalier when she was fourteen years old. He was a forest green colt with a dark blue mane behind her. He had icy blue eyes and a blue pixelated sword as a cutie mark. He wore square framed black glasses. He was a Pegasus like her, except there was an obvious distinction between him and other Pegasus. His wings were not normal feathery wings; instead he had a dragon's wings. He also had small horns sticking up from his shaggy mane. He was half-dragon half pony. She was in his class in school, and he was pretty shy. A few teenagers would make fun of him because he was half dragon, but Luminous Shadow didn't. She defended him from a couple of bullies that were calling him a "freak", and told them off. She scared the bullies away from the surprised Cavalier, and asked him if he was ok. From that point on, the two ponies got to know each other and became best friends, eventually dating after they graduated from their school. Cavalier even went to the same flight school as her and graduated from there with her as well.

Wildfire and Luminous Shadow met right after Luminous Shadow graduated from flight school. Wildfire was a red Earth pony with a long shaggy black mane and tail. His mane had a wide streak of orange hair on each side that covered the corners of his eyes. His tail also had a streak of orange. He also had baby blue eyes and three freckles on each side of his face. His cutie mark was a small flame that had hues of orange, yellow and red. They met at a Wonderbolts demonstration. Wildfire ended up sitting next to her, and they chatted a bit in between demonstrations. He was an aggressive pony, having a bit of a "bad colt" personality, but he had a sweet side as well. Luminous Shadow and Wildfire became friends very quickly, due to their common interests, and became very close. Wildfire, like Luminous Shadow, was a big fan of the Wonderbolts and would try and join if he was a Pegasus. He also liked various video games, just like Luminous Shadow, who also loved them. A couple weeks after the two met, Luminous Shadow introduced Wildfire to Cavalier and Heart's Song, and the four of them became the best of friends. A few months later, Luminous Shadow found out Wildfire and Heart's Song were dating, and she couldn't have been happier for them. After a few years, Luminous Shadow and Wildfire treated each other like siblings, and developed a brother/sister relationship.

Then finally, there was Heart's Song. Heart's Song was a pony that Luminous Shadow knew since they were Blue Bolt's age. Heart's Song was a dark-gray pony with chocolate brown eyes. She had a braided blue and dark purple mane and tail, and she had a heart with a music note inside of the heart as a cutie mark. The two of them met in a class at school, and bonded throughout the year. They became best friends and were in quite a few classes together throughout their school years. Heart's Song and Luminous Shadow were extremely close and helped each other out when they needed help. Whenever one of them had trouble with school, the other was there. When one of them had trouble with a relationship, the other was there. Nothing could keep them apart. The two were practically sisters. They had to separate after they graduated however. Luminous Shadow went to flight school and Heart's Song went to a music school. However, that didn't stop them from communicating as much as they could. Luminous Shadow and Heart's Song constantly sent each other letters from their respective schools and stayed in touch. After they met up again a few years later, they were still as close as ever. Luminous Shadow introduced Heart's Song to Wildfire and they instantly clicked. Heart's Song and Wildfire dated a few months later.

Luminous Shadow loved her friends to death. She never thought she would meet friends like them. She never thought she would meet friends that loved her just as much as she loved them.

When she was in her room one night, staring at the ceiling while she was lying on her bed with the covers covering her only from the torso downward, she turned and looked at a picture frame on the white nightstand next to her bed. She picked up the frame and smiled. It was a picture of all of them; Cavalier had his arm wrapped around Luminous Shadow's shoulders as she smiled at the camera. Heart's Song and Wildfire were in the same position, except Heart's Song had both her hooves wrapped around his neck and her head was slightly turned towards the camera as she smiled. There was a caption at the bottom of the picture; the caption read "Friends Forever".

Luminous Shadow smiled and hugged the picture frame against her chest. She snuggled into her covers and fell asleep with the frame still in her arms.

**This one was probably my favorite out of everyone I wrote. I hope you liked it! Review! Leave suggestions :)**


End file.
